


Plane

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Sad Milo Murphy, Yikes, not a good fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Theres a metal part of a hook with a broken string holding onto a lamppost near the destruction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Plane

He was running, fast enough that it felt more like he was gliding, he had a rope with him, threw it as far as he could, tried to loop it around the stupid plane. This was his fault, the little plane would crash and it was going towards town and he couldn't catch it and the rope fell and he's freaking out. The people on there would die, it'd explode, people in town would die, it'd be all his fault.

This was all his fault. He took his grappling hook out of his bag and shot it, it latched and wrapped around the wing. He pulls himself to it and looks for a minute, some guy, fainted from fear probably, a kid, little girl, probably six or seven. He smiles at her calmly as he climbs onto the wing and pulls her and her dad out of the plane. the plane is tilting because of the weight.

It's ok. It's ok. He's got parachutes on both of them and he throws the little girl off after telling her to pull the string, pulling it for the man and dropping him off.

He grabbed the controls of the plane, pulling it up and trying to force it to go, what was wrong with it? He couldn't figure it out. He can fix this, he can fix this, he can fix this. Scan, scan scan scan- malfunctioning controls, and hes got his screwdriver out, ripping off the panel. The wires were all sparking. If he stays in this, it's gonna hit the ground, and explode, and he'd die.

That's okay, he just had to get it away from the town. Milo slams his backpack on one of the wings, over, and over, and over- until it breaks off and it's veering away, towards an open park. Okay, it's okay now, jump out.

He's trying to find a place to land, and he pulls out the grappling hook again-

Theres a metal part of a hook with a broken string holding onto a lamppost near the destruction. The boys body was found in the ruins of the plane.


End file.
